


We Need to Figure Out this Polycule

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Tony Stark, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Clint captains the Stony ship, despite some possessive feelings on his part, and Bucky helps out.Steve also realizes he may not have thought this whole dating Tony thing through.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you two.” Steve stopped walking and buried his face in his palms. Sweat dripped down his forehead and back as pink tinged his skin. The back of his ears burned with the promise of sunburn. Steve sidestepped into a patch of shade offered by one of the trees along the hiking trail of the mountain. 

Clint huffed out a chuckle. He stopped and wiped his brow then reached for the water bottle hanging from his hip. “Come on, Steve. We just want to set you up with your new boyfriend.”

“Yeah, Stevie,” Bucky used his mock-innocent voice. “We just want get you and boyfriend number three together.” He held out his hand to Clint, silently communicating his desire for water. 

Clint swatted Bucky’s hand away and pointed to the bottle attached to Bucky’s hip. “Drink from your own.” 

“Don’t feel like it.” Bucky lunged and snatched the water bottle out from Clint’s grip. 

Clint yelped and tried to wrestle the water bottle back. 

Steve shook his head. He didn’t know what he found more astonishing the fact that his boyfriends wanted to talk about him dating Tony on one of their rare dates or the fact that they of were wrestling over-

Steve promptly caught off that thought. After reassessing the situation, he wasn’t the least bit surprised that Clint and Bucky were bickering over a water bottle.

“Are you two done?” Steve asked. 

Bucky smirked as he swallowed a mouthful of water from Clint’s bottle then tossed it back to his more nimble boyfriend. 

Clint hooked the bottle back onto his hip and swatted Bucky. “Just remember I’ll be going after yours later.” 

“I can hardly wait.” Bucky blew Clint a kiss. 

Clint feigned annoyance, but the corners of his mouth twitched in a smile. 

Steve rolled his eyes and climbed the mountain trail. “You two can keep flirting. I’m finishing the hike.” 

“Not without discussing what you can and cannot do with Tony.” Clint jogged up so he walked beside Steve. 

Bucky appeared at Steve’s other side. “You can’t avoid this, Steve. If you want to date Tony then we have to come up with terms.”

“I’m not avoiding anything.” Steve groaned. He carded his hand through his hair and he sucked in a deep breath. “We just got our tattoos and this was supposed to be a celebratory date between the three of us.” They’d planned everything with Tony to ensure that the three of them maximized their time together. Tony would have to join them on the way down the mountain, but at least for the hike up the three of them would be alone. “Talking about me and Tony… we can do that another time. I want us to enjoy our date for now.” 

“Sorry, but it’s kind of hard for me to enjoy this date knowing that we’re having it for more than just fun.” Clint crossed his arms over his chest. His mouth set in a firm line. 

Steve’s chest gave a sympathetic ache at the reminder that part of the reason why they were having their date was to give Tony some space. Besides their new tattoos making their skin tender and sensitive to their clothing, their tattoos made it painful for Tony to be around them. 

Bucky sighed. “It does put a bit of a damper on the date.” He cursed. “Thanks, Tony.”

Clint glared at Bucky and poked him. “Your sarcasm isn’t appreciated. Our presence literally causes him pain.” 

Bucky batted Clint’s finger away. “I know, I know. I don’t like it either. He may be annoying, but he doesn’t deserve to feel like his insides are burning whenever one of us crosses his path.”

Clint and Steve nodded in agreement. 

The trio fell into contemplative silence.

“Okay, enough brooding.” Clint clapped his hands together. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils then exhaled out his mouth. “Let’s talk about fun things, such as Steve and Tony dating, and what is and isn’t okay for them to do while they date.”

Steve made a sound of indignation.  

Clint winked at Steve. “Come on, Steve. If we figure this out now, then that means you and Tony can get together once the effects of the tattoos wear off.” 

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. He turned to Bucky. “Bucky?”

Bucky shrugged. “Everything Clint said.” 

Steve sighed and hung his head. “Okay, fine. What are your terms?”

“No sex in our bed with him,” Bucky stated. “Or the couch.” 

“Nothing in our bed, actually,” Clint said. “No making out. Maybe a peck on the lips, but nothing more when you’re in our bed.”

Bucky grimaced. “Please don’t make out with him in front of me for at least two weeks. I need an adjustment period.” 

Clint gave a thoughtful pause. “Maybe three?”

Intrigue rose in Steve. He wasn’t surprised to hear Bucky request that Steve and Tony avoid PDA for a while in front of him, but he hadn’t expected to hear a similar request from Clint. “Really?”

Clint frowned. He gesticulated helplessly. “I don’t know. It’s… I like Tony, and as I said, I am the captain of the Stony ship; however,  it’s still going to be weird, you know? I’m not used to you being with anyone other than me and Bucky, and Tony’s…” Clint grimaced. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but he’s mine, okay? I summoned him and I spend hours with him everyday. He’s become my best friend, and that makes me want to give you the shovel talk.” 

“Me?” Steve repeated. 

“Yeah.” Clint kicked a rock off the trail. “He’s good, Steve. And he cares a lot. Call me an idiot, but I feel like if one of you is going to end up with his heart broken, it will be him.” 

Steve turned to Bucky. “Do you agree?”

Bucky grumbled. He shoved his hands in his pocket and scowled. “I don’t fuckin’ know, Steve. He’s a lot more sensitive than I originally thought, but he’s still a demon. A good one, but I just don’t know what he’s capable of in any sense.” 

Once again Steve was intrigued. He’d admitted to himself a while ago that he didn’t understand Bucky and Tony’s relationship, but he must have really underestimated how little he knew if Bucky was calling Tony sensitive. 

“He’s grown on me like a fungus.” Bucky wrinkled his nose. 

Clint chuckled. 

“Fuck you, Clint,” Bucky said. 

“Bucky likes Tony. Bucky likes Tony,” Clint sang. 

“Shut up! I will make out with you so hard, your lips are going to be bruised and chapped for days.” 

“Do it,” Clint challenged. 

“I’m dating children,” Steve deadpanned. 

Clint and Bucky immediately went serious. 

“Pedophilia joke,” Bucky stated. 

“Not cool, man,” Clint said. 

Steve looked skyward. “May the fates take me now.”

Bucky swung his arm around Steve. “Too bad. You’re stuck with us.” 

“Anything else?” Steve prompted, not wanting to be pulled into Clint and Bucky’s games at the moment. They said they wanted to have this talk now, so they were going to have it now. 

There was a long and thoughtful pause from Clint and Bucky. 

“Just don’t do anything stupid, and keep us in the loop.” Bucky lightly bumped his shoulder against Steve’s. “We don’t need to know every detail that goes on between you two, but if you’re fighting or things get even more serious, let’s us know.” 

Clint nodded. “We’re trusting you two. Use your best judgement, and if you think you’re about to do anything that might upset Bucky or me, talk to us. This is only going to work if we communicate.” 

Steve nodded. Relief washed over him. “And that’s all?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He swatted Steve playfully. “We’re not going to go through every detail of your potential love life with him just to over complicate things.” 

Happiness swelled in Steve’s chest and he hugged Bucky. “Thanks.” 

Bucky returned the embrace and patted Steve on the back. “Of course.” He kissed Steve on the cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Clint hugged Steve from behind. 

Steve melted in their arms. He loved his boyfriends. They were perfect. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have the two of them in his life. “Love you both.” 

Bucky gave Steve’s back one more pat then withdrew. “We better get going if we actually want to enjoy the view alone for a bit.” Bucky winked at Steve. “This is our date after all.” 

Clint slapped Steve lightly on the rear. “Yeah, Steve. Why are you ruining our date with all of this stopping and talking?” 

Steve groaned. “You two are so immature.” 

Bucky and Clint stuck their tongues out at Steve. 


	2. Chapter 2

It took a little longer for Tony to be able to be near Steve, Clint, and Bucky without being in pain than anticipated, but when the side effect of their magical tattoos finally wore off the first thing Tony did was glomp onto Bucky. 

“It’s too early in the morning for this,” Bucky grumbled as he dragged himself and Tony into the kitchen. His hair had puffed up like an angry cat and he had yet to tame the strands. 

Tony hugged Bucky from behind and nuzzled his cheek between Bucky’s shoulder blades. “Good morning, sunshine.”

Bucky groaned. “You little shit.” 

Clint pushed aside his cup of coffee on the breakfast table, stood up, and hurried to Tony. “You can touch us again!” Clint threw his arms around Tony and yanked him off of Bucky, who scurried over to the coffee pot. 

Bucky grunted, and that was probably the best anyone could expect out of Bucky early in the morning. 

Steve cupped his own cup of coffee and tapped his toe anxiously. He wanted to bolt out of his chair and hug Tony too, but he knew how worried Clint had been as well as the amount of guilt he’d been carrying for the last week or so. As the one person in the apartment who was required to be in Tony’s presence, it hadn’t been easy on Clint to know he was causing Tony pain, even if it wasn’t his fault. 

Tony cooed in delight and hugged Clint back. “Aw, yes, I get all the hugs now.” 

Clint chuckled as he pulled out of Tony’s embrace. “You do for now. I’d get all the hugs while I can if I were you.” 

“Does this mean I get to have another Bucky hug?” Tony leaned so he could peer around Clint to Bucky. 

Bucky sighed. He’d poured himself a mug of coffee and was sipping it. He switched to holding the mug with one hand and raised his left arm. “Bask in the glory and honor that I am bestowing upon you.”

Tony’s eyes widened. 

Steve bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Tony stared in awe at Bucky.

In a blink, Tony was tucked under Bucky’s arm and side hugging Bucky. 

“Aw, you do love me.” Tony puckered his lips and made kissing noises at Bucky. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and drank his coffee. “I’ll pass you off to Steve if you keep that up.”

“Because hugging Steve is such a punishment,” sarcasm dripped from Tony’s tone. 

Clint rejoined Steve at the breakfast table and hooked his ankle around Steve’s. “It is. It’s called negative punishment, because Bucky is taking away something desired from you. In this case, it’s him being affectionate, which he so rarely is to you.”

“Are you taking psychology?” Steve asked. He was certain Clint wasn’t, but Clint had sounded very knowledgeable just then.

“No, but Natasha did and we like to talk.” Clint sighed wistfully. “I haven’t seen her in a while. I hate college. It was hard enough scheduling time to met up with her with our work schedules, but now that I have to take classes too it’s just unfair.”

“Speaking of work,” Bucky slipped his arm off of Tony’s shoulders. “I need to get dressed and get going.” He ran his hand through his bed hair. “Think you can be ready in twenty minutes?” He aimed at Clint. “I can take you to class if you are.” 

“Yeah, let me just grab some things.” Clint stood up and headed to the bedroom with Bucky. 

Tony waltzed over to Steve and gestured with his hands for Steve to scoot back in his chair. Steve did so and ended up with a lap full of Tony. 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and smiled. “Morning gorgeous.” 

Steve’s arms slipped around Tony’s waist. He rested a hand on Tony’s hip. “I was wondering when I’d get my hug.”

“Jealous?” Tony teased.

“Probably.” Steve winked at Tony. 

“Steven Grant Rogers, are you flirting with me?” Tony acted offended. 

“Yes.” 

Tony paused for a beat. He scanned Steve. 

“Can we talk later tonight?” Steve asked. “After dinner? We can go out for a walk or we can get coffee or ice cream. I just want to have a private conversation with you.” 

“Should I be worried about something?” Tony asked. 

“I would hope not,” Steve answered. Butterflies assaulted Steve’s stomach. 

Tony contemplated Steve’s response. He gave a hum then nodded. “All right.”

Steve sighed in relief and his nerves died down. He patted Tony’s hip. “I know you’re excited about hugs, but I need to get ready for work too.” 

Tony huffed. “You humans are so boring with your jobs and school. One of these days I should whisk you three off to a tropical island.”  

“We can’t pay for the apartment if we don’t go to work.” 

Tony made a sound of disgust, but slid off Steve’s lap and let Steve get ready for work. 

Work was fun. Steve regularly enjoyed his time at the Gallery; however, the day moved slow. He kept thinking about his non-date with Tony. He felt like a teenager on their first date again. Steve loved and hated the sensation. The giddiness and excitement were great; it was the gut churning nervousness that he loathed. 

During the last hour of work he kept checking the time and was always shocked to see that only two minutes had passed each time. The drive home felt extra long even as he weaved in and out of traffic on his bike. 

When he finally made it home, Steve was the only occupant in the apartment. He took advantage of his alone time to make a pizza. As he plopped the pizza in the oven, Bucky came home and kissed him on the cheek. Tony showed up shortly thereafter announcing that Clint had been called into work. 

“I promised to bring him dinner, though,” Tony tacked on. 

“Oh.” Disappointment echoed in Steve’s chest. “I guess that will make tonight difficult, huh?” 

Tony couldn’t be that far away from Clint for long, but Tony also couldn’t interfere with Clint’s job. Usually Tony would leave Clint alone for a while at work and then show up for a few minutes so he wouldn’t be teleported to Clint’s side unexpectedly. 

“You two want to talk or something?” Bucky asked. He was crouched in front of the oven and eyeing the pizza inside. He opened the oven door and took a whiff. 

“That had been the plan.” Steve took a deep breath and wrestled with a wave of negativity that hit him. 

Bucky glanced at Tony. “You’ve been with Clint for a long time recently?”

“I’ve spent the last few hours with him.” 

Bucky nodded and stood up. “All right.” He went to front door where he’d dropped his coat and things when he walked in and put them back on. “I’m going out for a walk. Call me when you two are done talking. Oh, and have my slice of pizza ready.” 

“You don’t have to-” Steve started, but Bucky raised his hand and cut Steve off. 

“Please, Stevie, I’m not going to be butt hurt because you want to talk things through with Tony. Just get this resolved, okay?”

Steve bit back his instinctual argument and nodded. As much as it felt like he was chasing Bucky out of his apartment, Steve had to remind himself that Bucky was supporting him. Bucky’s decision to let Tony and Steve talk things out right now in the apartment was just that, Bucky’s decision. 

Bucky made his exit and the sound of the door closing behind him was deafening. 

Steve’s thoughts rushed to how to best start this conversation with Tony, but everything that came to mind felt wrong. 

Luckily, Tony had always been the better of them when it came to starting conversations. 

Tony hopped on the kitchen counter and smiled at Steve. “So what do you want to ask me? Keep in mind, I won’t tell you anything Clint hasn’t shared with you.” Tony paused. “Well, unless you’re trying to surprise him with a gift or party, then I could share a few particular details, but otherwise, my lips are sealed.” 

Steve considered for a moment the best route and decided honesty and bluntness would make this conversation less circuitous. “I want to date you.”

Tony blinked. 

Steve gnawed the inside of his cheek. 

Tony blinked again. 

“Tony?”

Tony slid off the counter and paced the kitchen for a few seconds then stopped in front of Steve. “I won’t lie and say I didn’t sense some desire from you in the past, and we did have that kiss, but I’m going to need you to say that again before I can believe it.”

“I want to date you. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Tony shook his head. “Wow. Still sounds unbelievable. This isn’t some prank, right?”

Hurt coiled in Steve’s gut while indignation lit his blood like a lit match to gasoline. “Tony, I would never do that.”

Tony held up his hands in surrender. “I know, I know. I just… I’m a demon. I know all about giving people good things and there being strings attached, so it’s not easy for me to accept something so…” Tony frowned as he decided on the word, “...good without questioning it.” 

“I can understand that.” Steve didn’t like it, but he could understand where Tony was coming from. There was a part of him that questioned if there wasn’t another reason though, such as a past relationship being faked. 

“What about Clint and Bucky?” Tony asked. “I assume you talked to them.”

Steve nodded. “Clint’s really supportive, and Bucky.... He’s not calling himself the captain of our ship or whatever Clint deems himself, but as you saw, he’s supportive too. I just want to know if you’d be interested in dating me too?” Steve scuffed his toe against the floor, his nerves getting the better of him. 

Tony sucked in a deep breath as if bracing for impact. “I’m probably going to hate myself for asking this, but what are the rules here?”

“Clint and Bucky would like us to refrain from PDA in front of them for three weeks. Also, no sex on their bed or on the couch.”

“So the kitchen counters are okay?” Tony teased. 

Steve smirked. “The counters are a lot easier to clean than the couch.” 

“Can’t deny that.” Tony tapped his fingers nervously against his hip. His jaw clenched as he mulled something over. “Okay, but what about the other rules?”

Steve jerked his head back. “Other rules?” 

“Yeah, you know. Obviously, we’re not exclusive since you’re dating Clint and Bucky, but what about me? It’s not exactly fair if you expect me to be exclusive for you but not the other way around.”

Steve mentally reeled. He’d been so focused on his feelings and getting permission from his boyfriends to date Tony, he hadn’t paused to consider that Tony may not want to be exclusive with him. In his mind, if Tony agreed to dating him then Tony would date only him. Only now did Steve realize just how eschew that line of thinking was. “You’re right.”

Tony frowned. “You sound hesitant.”

“That’s because I am?” Steve winced at his questioning tone. He took a deep breath and tried to recenter himself. This… this was new. He’d been in a polyamorous relationship for so long he thought that as long as Tony returned his feelings then this would be a quick and pretty painless conversation. However, while he may have been in a polyamorous relationship it was a relationship in which all of the partners dated each other. What Steve was asking for now was a relationship in which not everyone dated each other and that complicated things. 

“I…” Steve started then stopped as he considered his words. “I know you’re right. You’re completely right that it’s not fair for me to be dating other people but ask that you be monogamous with me. However…” Once again Steve found himself pausing. 

Steve glanced at Tony, scared that he’d see annoyance and anger there. Tony’s face was pinched, but his expression was one of consideration, like he was trying to solve a puzzle or perhaps guess Steve’s next words. 

Relief eased a knot of tension that had built in Steve’s chest. This wasn’t easy, and he didn’t want to come off as an asshole. Hell, he didn’t want to  _ be _ an asshole. He was grateful for Tony’s patience. “I know I’m the jealous type. I know it’s a problem, especially in polyamorous relationships, but I also know I can shove it down. Especially if you point it out to me. That being said, I don’t think I could handle you having casual relationships while dating me.” 

Steve tried not to think of Loki, but he failed. 

His insides burned with jealousy, but as promised he shoved down the possessive and insecure emotion. 

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “‘Casual?’ So you’d be fine if it was a committed relationship?”

Steve nodded, once again grateful to Tony. He was glad Tony was able to pick up on what he was trying to say.

Tony shook his head, a soft smile of disbelief on his lips. “The jealous guy is comfortable with me having a relationship where I actually have deep feelings for someone other than him, but can’t handle me having a one night stand with a complete stranger. You do realize how odd that sounds, right?”

“No,” Steve stated. Confidence swelled in his chest. He  was struggling to communicate many things in this conversation, but this he could easily explain. “I care about you, Tony. I want you happy, and if there is someone else out there that you love or just care deeply enough to have a relationship with then I can easily put aside my jealousy and share you with them, because I know they will make you happy. However, a fling? That’s different. That’s you going to someone else for a physical or emotional need.” Steve stepped toward Tony and grabbed Tony’s hand. He interlaced their fingers together and kissed the back of Tony’s hand. “And I’d like to fulfill those needs. All of them.” Steve winked at Tony. 

Tony blinked and Steve swore he saw a flush spread up Tony’s neck.  

“Steven Grant Rogers, have I gone crazy or is this the second—no, third—time you’ve flirted with me today?”

“Turnabout is fair play, Tony.” Steve kissed Tony’s hand one more time then lowered it, but did not let it go. 

“You know I could be into some really kinky stuff,” Tony pointed out.

“I could be too,” Steve said with a straight face.

Tony cursed under his breath. His eyes wandered over Steve’s body with consideration then landed on Steve’s eyes. Steve smiled and Tony unleashed a litany of curses. 

“Something wrong?” Steve asked innocently. 

“It’s always the ones you least suspect,” Tony muttered. 

Steve chuckled, enjoying the turn in their conversation. It was a nice reprieve from their current negotiations. 

“On a more serious note, jealousy aside, there are the health hazards to consider too,” Steve said. “STDs namely.” Steve frowned. “Can you even get an STD?”

“Yes, but nothing that can be passed to a human.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something. “Okay, you’ve made quite a few excellent points.” 

Steve grinned, delighted by the praise. 

“My only question is: are you sure you want this?” Tony gestured between them. “I’m a demon, Steve. Demons don't have a reputation for being loving, and there are many good reasons for that. I can understand if you want to experiment, but you don’t have to feel obligated to be in a committed relationship for that. We can just fool around for a few-”

Steve pressed his finger to Tony’s lips. “Tony, don’t cheapen my feelings, please.”

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. “I wasn’t… That wasn’t my intent.”

Steve nodded. “I figured, but you need to understand, Tony; I love Bucky and Clint, so I would never do something to jeopardize my relationship with them. So the fact that I’m asking you to be my boyfriend—not just date me, but be my boyfriend—should tell you how strongly I feel about you and how serious I am.”  

Tony looked away, and subtly shifted his weight. Steve wasn’t sure exactly what he had said that made Tony uncomfortable, and while he was tempted to push to find out, he kept quiet and waited for Tony’s response. Tony had been patient with him so far; the least Steve could do was return the kindness. 

“This is so emotional,” Tony grumbled.

“We’re discussing a relationship, Tony. It’s going to get emotional.”

“I know. I just-” Tony winced. “This is what I am talking about. I’m not the best at this emotional stuff. I’m not good at being...vulnerable.” 

Steve sighed and squeezed Tony’s hand. “Tony, I don’t expect you to give me all of your emotional baggage at once, and I don’t need you to be vulnerable all the time. I just need you to talk to me, and know I can talk to you. You also don’t have to be my therapist. I just want you to be my boyfriend. Do you want me to be yours?”

“I’d be a friggin’ idiot if I didn’t.” The fire was back in Tony’s eyes. He squared his shoulders as determination permeated his being. “You’re gorgeous, smart, and a big softie. It’s why I want to make sure that you know what you’re getting into when you ask me to be your boyfriend. I like you too much to let you be disappointed.”

“The only way you’re going to disappointment me is if you keep saying how much you like me then keep pushing me away.”

Tony nodded. “Fair enough. Naive, but fair.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Note to self: Tony acts confident but is really insecure. He will need constant reminding of how much I like him.”

“Hey!” Tony lightly swatted Steve’s bicep. “No psycho analyzing your new boyfriend, got it?”

Steve smirked. “I promise to keep my psycho analyzations to myself. How’s that for fair?”

Tony huffed. “I’ll accept it for now.” 

Steve nodded. He slipped his arms around Tony’s waist and guided Tony into a hug. “So how about we seal that promise with a kiss?”

Tony made a show of eyeing Steve with suspicion, but the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile that gave away Tony’s delight. He slipped his hand behind Steve’s head and pulled Steve down so their lips were just an inch apart. “Fine, boyfriend.” 

Tony closed the distance between them and kissed Steve. 

It felt like a thousand fireworks went off inside Steve, and Steve knew without a doubt that he’d made the right decision in making Tony his boyfriend.


End file.
